


Tree

by rumithe



Series: Rooted [1]
Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Lord of the Rings (Movies)
Genre: M/M, both human au
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-10
Updated: 2020-02-10
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:40:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22652650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rumithe/pseuds/rumithe
Summary: This tells what happened to Haldir of The Hunter Family after he accidentally stepped into Fairy Woodland and met Lindir, whose mother was died on the way of running away from war fire and was raised by the animals there.
Relationships: Haldir of Lothlórien/Lindir
Series: Rooted [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1629502
Kudos: 1





	Tree

哈尔迪尔永远不会忘记那个夜晚，他在回乡的路上无意间发现了一片神秘而美丽的森林，隐隐听到有动人的歌声传来，他情不自禁地下了马，南方的风吹来，把时间交付给姗姗来迟的夏天，而在斗转星移下，他越走越深，最终看见了湖边的林迪尔。  
林迪尔的名字是他起的，在他家乡的语言中，是歌者的意思。  
他从那天无意间闯入仙水林后只离开过两次，一次是取花的种子，一次是向家人告别，他知道那是最后一次，也只可能是唯一一次。  
林迪尔喜爱他家乡的小白花，长相并不多么讨喜，普通而平庸，却被家乡人尊为圣花，因为它的生长期也很奇特，寒冬生长春末开花，绽放后香气浓郁，即便枯萎几月也不会散去，而且还有驱虫的功效。  
他小时候，一到春天的尾声大人们便会叫自家的孩子去摘白花，回来有的会做成香囊放在新生婴儿的床头驱赶蚊虫，有的会做成捆状的干花给家中成年的男人当作外出的护身符，当然，情侣间求爱也常常会用到它，甚至传出过双苞花有催情效果的流言。  
有时候父亲会带七八岁的男孩在冬天去采花，他们坚信冬天的白花象征着北方人坚韧顽强与不可摧毁的品格，而哈尔迪尔是猎人世家，曾曾祖父还是著名的神箭手，他的家人也就更加相信这种说法，他自然也有这种充满仪式感的待遇，可在他长大后，愈发觉得这是顽固执拗。  
哈尔迪尔比他家乡的任何人都热爱自然，他热爱自然和它孕育的比人类更加单纯的生灵，他不愿意伤害它们，却又不得不遵从父辈成为猎人，而不做一个优秀的狩猎者，在他的家乡就是一种耻辱，这种事情不被允许在他的家族中发生，他为了父辈的荣耀做着令他痛苦的事，当人们说他有他曾曾祖父的风范的时候，他只能在赞叹中感到更加悲哀。  
这种悲哀在他遇见林迪尔后终于结束了，他看着细细嗅着花香的男子，对方那完全没有人类气息而显得圣洁的模样让他以为眼前是一个神，保护着这片森林，可是林迪尔闻得太久，抬起头来的眼神清澈而天真，他才反应过来他不过是一个孩子。  
他本想把花送给这位林中精灵就赶回家乡，但是他难以踏出仙水林一步，没有了林迪尔的歌声，他得以好好观察这片森林，立刻被它的美丽深深吸引，这里有他从未见过的植物与动物，有他只在传说笔记中见到的蝴蝶与树蛇，有他一切梦想的东西，他渴望的人类与自然的——一种和解。  
可他不是那种贪婪的人，他也知道自己不属于这里，他对自己说，哈尔迪尔，再呆一天我们就走。  
后来每天晚上他都对自己这么说，然后第二天一早被林迪尔拉起来去看日出，又一次在仙水林中度过他生命中的一天。  
他当然也喜爱林迪尔的歌声，当那男孩用自然的声音吟唱的时候，可是他还是发现了自己人类的那一部分，当他和林迪尔在小动物们温暖皮毛的庇护下入睡的时候，他清晰地意识到自己那蠢蠢欲动的羞耻的欲望。  
他从来都不觉得性欲配得上林迪尔，可是越想越发现，这种辩论最后的答案是自己配不上林迪尔，他杀了太多他爱的生灵了，自己手上沾满了鲜血，即使在仙水林所有的动物以及林迪尔都原谅了他，他也无法真正地饶恕自己。最终这种负罪感战胜了他的快乐，他决心离开，并且只回来一次，把家乡的花带给林迪尔，然后继续当猎人，永远离开仙水林，也永远不让别人找到仙水林。  
他道别的时候林迪尔显得很悲伤，把干花还给了他，但他又把它们放回他的手心中说道：  
“在我的家乡，我们把它送给自己在乎的人来祈求神灵保佑他们的平安。”  
林迪尔显出很困惑的表情，他听不懂哈尔迪尔的话，而哈尔迪尔希望他永远都不懂。  
哈尔迪尔回到家乡的时候正是春末采花的季节，他不得不等到孩子们都离开后去采集那些花，在跳上马的时候，他听见他的弟弟在喊他的名字。  
他犹豫了一下，没有回头。  
回到仙水林的时候林迪尔很惊喜，哈尔迪尔把花种递给他，用他能理解的方式告诉他播种和开花的时间，解释的时候他显得有些局促不安，思考着要如何郑重地道别。  
林迪尔察觉到他的异常，用双手扶住他的脸，两个人的额头靠在一起。  
他是被他爱着的，他却无法抵抗。  
林迪尔接着抚摸他的嘴唇，然后上前吻了他，仅仅是简单的触碰，但哈尔迪尔却被自己内心的矛盾折磨着最终加深了这亲吻，喷薄的爱意失去了抑制。  
林迪尔一开始很吃惊，一瞬间想要逃离，但或许因为他的确是人类，也信任哈尔迪尔，便接受了。  
后来林迪尔能够说人类的语言的时候，哈尔迪尔才知道他以为这是他答应教自己说话。  
他知道自己没办法离开，他想要在这个与世隔绝的森林里与林迪尔共度余生，哪怕他知道他们两个都很年轻，这一生太长了。  
他们在一棵靠近湖心的高大的树上造了住所，在秋天来临前搬了进去，哈尔迪尔开了一个窗户，可以看到初升的太阳，因为这，林迪尔兴奋地好几天都睡得很晚很晚。  
白天哈尔迪尔和林迪尔到湖边去，给林迪尔教授人类的文字，有时候甚至会围起来好几圈听众。  
“你叫林迪尔，”他描绘出一只鸟的形状，他从小就很在行画动物，他在家中藏着一本自己创作的图鉴，“就像它一样，声音动听而优美，你喜欢这个名字吗？”  
林迪尔重复了一遍他所有的话，带着奇怪的语调，听起来像是在唱歌。  
“林迪尔，”哈尔迪尔用树枝指了指他，随后又指了指自己，“哈尔迪尔。”  
“夜莺。”  
“狐狸。”  
“兔子。”  
“鹦鹉。”  
“麻雀。”  
“乌龟。”  
“黄鼠狼。”  
他指点了一圈周围的小家伙。  
林迪尔指了指他，“荒淑朗？”  
“哈尔迪尔，”他叹了口气，指着自己严肃地说，“哈尔迪尔，哈尔迪尔。”  
随后又指向那个昂扬着的小东西，“黄鼠狼，黄鼠狼，黄鼠狼。”  
“迪尔猫！”林迪尔惊恐地突然把他拉起来往森林那头跑去，他们要错过日出了。  
到了冬天的时候，林迪尔已经会组织一些句子了，虽然有时候仍然会让哈尔迪尔一头雾水，但他们开始用他们作为人类的方法交流了，还有那些小动物们，当哈尔迪尔第一次听见一窝兔子聚在一起用人类的语言讨论自己时被吓了一跳，当然，对方也是，四散逃走。  
在后来的传说中，仙水林一直以神秘与危险闻名，因为路过的人类会在其中听到人的私语声，步入却不见任何人类的踪迹，只有突然窜过的黑影和摇曳的树枝，听说卑鄙的小人会在那里看到黑暗的鬼神终生无法安宁，而高尚的人则得以在月光的指引下来到仙水湖下为人生祈祷。  
他们在入冬不久就在湖边种下了哈尔迪尔家乡的白花，一开始猎人还在担心这里的水土不适宜它的生长，但可能这的确是一片神圣的乐土，春风在第二年刚刚穿过仙水林的时候，它们就开放了，是林迪尔先发现的。  
男孩从睡梦中惊醒，鲜花的幽香飘到了他们的住处，他把身边的哈尔迪尔推醒，那个时候尚在子夜，月亮高悬，照在树下的花儿身上就像是一片银色的雪。  
两个人到达湖边，看着那些缓慢地展开花苞的花朵，林迪尔拉住了哈尔迪尔的手。  
“真美啊。”他用不太熟练的人类的语言说道，“你的故乡也是这样吗？”  
哈尔迪尔没有回答，直到对方望向了他。  
“没有这里更美。”猎人难以与那真诚的目光抗衡，温柔地抚摸着男孩的鬓发，最后吻了上去。  
哈尔迪尔不记得剩余的对话，只记得林迪尔身体的柔软温暖，他温柔而撩人心弦的抚摸。  
男孩跟随着人类的本能行动着，双臂颤抖，被自己体内的欲火吓了一跳，一边流泪一边吻着他的爱人，两个人在白花的幽香下走到了作为恋人最亲密的那一步。  
“治好我。”林迪尔悄悄地说，“把太阳从我身体里赶走……”  
吵醒动物们的是两人在高潮来临时再也无法抑制的呼喊。  
风在清晨时突然变大了，仙水湖的湖水被吹上附近的草地，弄湿了这对恋人的身体，他们紧紧拥抱着彼此，缠绵地亲吻，像人类该做的那样。  
这是十几年来的第一次，林中降生的男孩没有在这里穿梭，没有百鸟的歌唱，仙水林的头顶静悄悄，白花的香气随着风占据了整片森林，只有风和人类亲吻彼此的声音。  
哈尔迪尔回到故乡的欲望不再强烈，愧疚感也不会在夜晚的梦境中出来作祟让他看父母与兄弟们那责备而悲伤的面孔，他看着林迪尔，觉得自己会成为这里的一棵树，根深入了大地，深入了那滚烫的中心，烧焦了他的四肢，却也让他无望逃离。  
三年后的冬天，仙水林中一只漂亮的母狐狸生下一窝幼崽，其中有一只最弱小的常常受同伴们欺负，林迪尔看了觉得很是可怜，便在哺乳期过了后带着它到他和哈尔迪尔在树上的家去住。  
小狐狸喜欢腻着林迪尔，有时候哈尔迪尔说，啊，再这样下去，你就要被他抢走了。  
林迪尔笑起来，把小狐狸抱在怀里说，他多可怜呀，我们好好养着他。  
你可以给他起个名字。哈尔迪尔摸了摸小狐狸头顶的茸毛，他有一条漂亮的大尾巴，即使其他地方瘦弱得让人心生怜悯。  
不过这样的话，哈尔迪尔看了看停在窗户上的两只夜莺，我们就要给林中的所有动物起名字才算公平了。  
仙水林的动物们渐渐都学会了他的语言，他给林迪尔和那些小生灵们讲自己家乡的故事，在战火蔓延到北方前，他一直坚信自己会变成树的命运。  
侵略战争再一次动摇了哈尔迪尔的心，他对家人的思念与日俱增，夜夜失眠，在湖边的白花丛中游荡，它们在一点点枯萎，他羞愧地跪下来哭泣，亲吻那属于他家乡的花朵，但这不是他的家乡。  
最终是林迪尔叫他回去的，他对美丽的男子说，等我安顿好他们，我就会回到你的身边。  
“我爱你。”  
林迪尔掏出一小捆晒干的白花放进他胸前的衣服中，他们悲戚地亲吻，随后哈尔迪尔上了马，在他所有的动物同伴的注视下，去往他久别的北方。  
到达故里的时候，那里已经被战火吞没，白花也全部被焚烧成灰烬，后来仙水林因此成为了大陆上唯一盛开白花的地方。  
哈尔迪尔失神地行走在废墟上，看到了无数的尸体，痛苦和悔过的眼泪从脸上流了下来，他看见自己坍塌的家下没有家人的遗体而感到一丝幸运，于是他策马向西北方前去，这一生却再也没有见过任何一个他所爱的人。  
漫长的寻求无果后，他决定回到林迪尔的身边。  
在向南的路上，哈尔迪尔意识到自己身后的跟踪者，于是更加谨慎地前行，在前往仙水林那个关键的节点处转身走上了通往未知之境的那条路。  
他和那些东方的蛮人做了激烈的斗争，凭借着他记忆里的战术和依然强壮的体魄，他战胜了他们，在拖着伤痕累累的身体走向他的马的时候，他感到脚下一陷。  
成长在北方靠近草原的哈尔迪尔知道沼泽，他叫来自己的马，可是已经没有力气抓住它的鞍绳，与他朝夕相伴的朋友跪下来咬住他的衣袖，他知道自己已经没有了活路。  
“我亲爱的朋友啊，”他看着对方眼中的泪水，“回到他身边吧，但别告诉他我死在了这里，告诉他我与我的家人在一起前往了西方逃亡。”  
他整个身子没入沼泽中后，心脏还跳动了几秒，在陷入一片黑暗前，他觉得自己的四肢被完全封锁在这泥淖中，就像老去的树根一样僵硬。  
猎人没有猜错，他知道自己最终会变成一棵树。

end.


End file.
